Hot and Cold
by AkaSeiLove18
Summary: A cold/unsociable girl transferred at Rakuzan High School. What will happen if she meets Akashi Seijuro and even become classmates with? Who will be the one to approach first? Will love bloom or will it be hate? AkashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything except my OCs.**

Characters:

Hiroshima Angel – OC

- Not sociable

- Cold

- Likes to be alone

- Loves to read books

- Intelligent

- Knows and is really good at playing Shogi

- Not athletic

- Half American, Half Japanese

- Beautiful

- Poor

- Transferee

- Loves drawing

Mashiro Yuki – OC

- Loves taking pictures

- Rich

- Popular because of her BIG Boobs

- Has a bubbly personality

- Doesn't like studying

- Fashionable

Akashi Seijuro

Generation of Miracles

Chapter 1

Angel's POV

_I am Hiroshima Angel. 16 years old._

Ugh..I really hate introductions, especially those teachers that always ask many things about yourself like 'What is your talent?' What will they do about my hobbies or talents? But since I love to study and learn new things, I'll do everything that involves it.

* * *

It's time to go to school! YAY! *Sighs* Of course I will just walk on the way to my new school, since I'm saving money. Why? Well it's because I have to manage my money cuz I'm broke. You must be asking why am I studying at Rakuzan High School? It's because I got accepted as a scholar! Hehehe.

Oh no! I need to hurry now or else, I'll be late!

*RINGGGGGGGGGGG*

Arghhhh! The bell already rang! I really hate running! It makes me feel exhausted! I ran to our classroom.

Oh Gosh! They're already introducing theirselves! What should I do?! Uhmmm..first I should say I'm sorry for being late, but HOW?! Oh right! I'll just do what the main characters say in what I read. Ok. Just calm down. You can do this. Inhale. Exhale. Ganbatte Angel!

I slowly opened the door of my class which is 1-A. All of the students in the class, which is technically my classmates now, looked at me. "Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei and classmates. Sorry, I'm late." I said with a serious face because I don't know how to act and bowed.

"No, it's alright, just take your sit." My homeroom teacher, I think, said. I looked for the empty seats but I'm too nervous because my classmates are still looking at me. "Sumimasen, where will I sit?" "Let's see..there's a vacant seat beside Akashi-kun and there's also.." My teacher looked at another seat.

"Oh, the only available seat is beside Akashi. Akashi-kun please raise your hand." A red-headed boy with heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange raised his hand with scissors on his other hand.

The introductions proceeded.

I will be the next one who will introduce in front, I should get ready.

"Hello everyone, I am Hiroshima Angel, my hobbies are reading books, and drawing anything I like." I said with a serious face, and then I bowed as a sign of respect.

"Wow she's so beautiful!" one of my classmates said. "Yeah, she's pretty." The one add. Then they continue saying things about me, until it become noisy, I really don't like in a noisy place because it gives me headache. "Please be quiet!" I said then I went back to my seat, then I heard some of them started to criticize me.

"Woah! She's so scary." One of my classmates said. "Look, her true colour is already coming out." The one said then "Yeah you're right, it is just the first day of school but she's already showing her true colour." The one replied.

Why are humans so judgemental? That's why I don't like having friends. "Please be Quiet!" Our teacher said. Thanks to my teacher it's already quiet.

The Homeroom class is already finished.

A girl with a camera on her hand suddenly go near my table while her boobs are bouncing, well I don't know if her boobs is really natural because they're really big, but what does she need to me? Wait, what if I'm not really the one she will go to, it is also possible that the one she will goes to is to Akashi-kun's table. I decided to ignore her.

"Hi! You're Hiroshima-chan right?" I jolted because I thought that the one she would approach is Akashi-kun. "Uh, yeah, and you're?" well I'm not really good at memorizing at people's name except to Akashi-kun since he's my seatmate.

"I'm Mashiro Yuki! Just call me Yuki-chan!"

"Ah ok, sorry if I forgot your name."

"Ah it's only alright~ Can I just call you Hiro-chan?"

"Yes you can call me Hiro-chan if you found that way more comfortable, what do you need from me anyway?"

"Ah you're so serious~ I just want us to be friends! No, I want us to be best friends!"

"Well thank you, but sorry because-"

"Ah could you stop being so formal?! And don't be so mean~!" she said while pouting.

"But-"

"Ok we're already friends! I gotta go now, Ja ne~!"

"Wait!" I said, she's so stubborn, but does she just want to be friend with me? What if she will just try to get some information from me and use it to blackmail me or something? Ugh, I always think about many possibilities! I'd better go home now.

* * *

Ugh I left my notebook at my classroom! What if someone saw it and look what's inside it?! That will be so embarrassing because he or she will see my drawings. Wait what if Akashi-kun is the one who get it? Ugh this is so stressful.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading my fan fiction :)) , well this is my first fan fiction I made well my friend actually help me on this, I hope you like it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything except my OCs.**_

_I don't know that making a fan fic is not so easy =_=  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Akashi's POV**

Isn't this Hiroshima's notebook? Well, how careless of her to left her notebook on her table, well she's also lucky that I'm the one who found it.

*Suddenly, the driver steps the brake that Akashi lose his grip on the notebook causing it to open then leads him to see some of Hiroshima's drawing*

"Please be more careful on driving!" I said angrily.

"I'm so sorry sir! I promise it won't happen again!" My driver apologized.

"Just be sure it won't happen again or else you're fired." I said calmly letting myself to cool down.

**Angel's POV**

"I will go to school now mom." I said to my mom

"Okay, take care!" my mom said to me. Before I went on, I kiss her cheeks.

Ugh, we've already regular classes today. Ugh, my notebook is driving me crazy!

*Beep Beep*

What's with this car?

"Hiro-chan~! I don't know that you're just walking to school! Why don't we go to school together?! " Oh. It's Mashiro-san.

"Uhm. No thanks, it's okay for me to just walk." I said, I don't want to have any debt on her.

"Aiyee, don't be shy~! " She got out of her car and pushed me to go inside her car.

"I said I don't want." I frowned.

"If you don't want then I will just walk with you~!" This girl is really stubborn, ugh I will be late already.

"*Sigh* Okay, I'll go inside the car, but only because we'll be late already."

"Yay! You're so cute Hiro-chan~!" She took her camera and shot a picture of me, well I don't really like someone to taking picture. Well, I'll just let it go since she let me ride on her car.

* * *

Mashiro-san is really talkative, only 5 minutes has passed but she already has asked me many questions. At last, we're at school already and I just remembered again that I left my notebook in my classroom, and that really makes me irritate.

_In the classroom _

"Who can answer this number?" our Math teacher asks, I raised my hand.

"Okay, Akashi-kun." Our math teacher said. I really don't like when I'm not the one that gets called by my teacher when I'm raising my hand.

"Hiroshima-san you could answer the next number."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

* * *

Ugh, it's already dismissal, and I still can't find my notebook, no one is still returning it to me if ever somebody got it.

I just notice. Akashi-kun is really weird, he's playing shogi by himself?! Well he's more like a nerd to me, and well I don't really like him because I feels like he's my rival when it comes in academics because every time I will raise my hand to recite, he will also raise his hand. It's so annoying!

"Excuse me miss, is this your notebook?" I jolted, so Akashi is the one who found it, just thinking about it gets me goose bumps.

"Ah yes, well thanks." I said with a small smile because I'm not sure if he looks what's inside or not.

"Sorry, but I accidentally saw what's inside of your notebook." He answered as if he's reading my mind, I don't know if he's saying the truth.  
"Ah-"  
"Your drawings are nice. It's really a masterpiece. You should be careful next time." He said with an emotionless face. My face turned really hot. I turn my head to hide it because it is the first time someone praise my drawing because I don't really let anyone to see my drawing.

"Thank you and I will be careful next time." I said as I covered my face with my notebook to hide my blush.

"Hmm, I'm not weird."

"Huh?"

"I know you're thinking that I'm weird because I'm playing shogi all by myself."

"Eh? How did you-"

"It is because of the way you look at me, you're staring me as if I'm a weird person." He said confidently, wow he's really amazing, it is my first time to see a kind of person like him, I am speechless.

"Speechless huh?" he add, well he's also kind of creepy. How wouldn't I think he's not weird if he can read peoples mind?!

"Hiro-chan~!" Mashiro-san said.

"Ah Mashiro-san."

"Don't call me Mashiro-san! Call me Yuki-chan!" then she make a pout face, then I saw her holding some envelopes.

"What's with the envelopes?" then I pick up my bag and go near to her, leaving Akashi-kun alone on his table.

"Ah, this? It's just nothing; it's just a bunch of nonsense love letters." Mashiro-san is really popular.

"Oh. Let's go home now. Ah! Goodbye Akashi-kun and again, thank you for returning my notebook." Then I bowed to Akashi-kun then we left.

"Ne, aren't you scared of Akashi-kun?" Mashiro-san asks me.

"Well, a little bit."

"There's a rumour that he's really scary but he has a bunch of girls that really like him."

"Maybe because of his face, well he really has a handsome face but you'll think that he's weird and creepy but I think he's really nice, but-"

"I can't understand you! So many contradictions, so many but, but, but…"

"Well even I, I don't know how I will describe him since we're not really close." This is already giving me a pain.

"Okay, do you want to-, wait where are you Hiro-chan?!" Ah Mashiro-san is really talkative. Lucky me, she didn't notice that I hide behind the tree and I'd better go home now before she notice me.

* * *

Akashi-kun is really weird and creepy, I wonder what he's personality really is. Wait! Why do I even care?! Uhrg! I feel like I'm creepier than him!

"Angel! It is time to eat now!"

"Ah yes mom! I'll go there already."

* * *

**Any suggestions? Well i still have no idea on what i will write on chapter 3 :) well I hope you enjoy reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The cover image here is Hiroshima Angel! I'm the one who drew that, well I know that it is not so pretty, and sorry if the paper is a little bit crumpled, by the way my friend help me there on coloring it. :))**

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"Hey! Listen to me! Don't you dare look to me like that!"

What is that noise? What the?! Ugh, they're bullying a girl again! Oh, I forgot to tell you. They are the kind of Queenkas here. They feel like they own this school and I hate it!

Wait that girl looks like...Mashiro-san?!

"We thought that you're a kind girl but we're wrong!" "Yeah! Having Hiroshima as a friend means like you're a peasant like her!" "Don't dare say that to her! You don't know her! It's alright if you said that to me but to my best friend, that unacceptable!" Mashiro-san yelled back.

Mashiro-san...This is why I don't like having friends because I feel like when I have a friend, there's always a bad consequence. If Mashiro-san will continue being friends with me, then these girls will just continue at bullying her. It is best for her to stop being friends with me.

"Hey! Didn't you know that bullying is bad?" I said.

"Hiroshima-san~ Oho look, Yuki-chan! You're so-called best friend is here to save you!" The one girl said with an annoying voice. Oh, how I hate her.

"Best Friend? Who says that I'm her best friend?" I said. "Oh really? Then Yuki-chan must be too ambitious!" The other girl said mocking Mashiro-san.

"What are you saying?!" Mashiro-san said with obvious shock on her face. I'm sorry, Mashiro-san, I'm doing this to protect you. "We're not best friends Mashiro-san." I said.

"Bu-but I thought we're already best friends or just even friends!" Mashiro-san said with teary eyes.

"I didn't say something like that." I said calmly. "Hahahaha! Looks like Yuki-chan has turned into a dumb person! You're so foolish to misunderstood-"  
"Stop it already! You three are giving our school a bad reputation because you don't have any manners." I said and left them.

* * *

_In the classroom_

Arggg! Because of that incident, I'm not in the mood to listen to our teacher. Why does this world have people like them?!

*RINGGGGGGG*

Yes it's already lunch time! I will just go to sleep since I'm also not in the mood to eat. Urg! I can't even sleep! I will just eat my lunch here.

"Angel, are you alright?" I jolted because Akashi-kun suddenly talks to me. "Ye-yes, why?" "Because you've been staring at your food, look you haven't eaten anything yet, in simple term you've been spacing out." Akashi-kun said, he's staring at me with a serious face.

I don't know why but it seems like his heterochromatic eyes have magnets that my eyes can't stop staring at his. I notice that his eyes are really charming maybe this is the reason why there are a lot of girls like him.

"A-ah it's just nothing." Then I just look at the window and decided not to eat since our next class will already start. Wait just to think of did he just call me with my first name? We're not even that close!

* * *

It's already dismissal well most of the students were really happy if it's already dismissal time but for me no, I'm not happy because I really love studying, do you know why I love studying? The answer is simple because I really like learning new things and doing something challenging but not physically, only mentally.

_In the locker area_

Love letters again, but this is not new to me anymore, some of them put their names while some of them doesn't. They will just confess but they can't even say who they are?! How coward a man can be! Just like my father! How improvident! Is there any true gentleman here in this world?!

"Yes!" That girl is too noisy.

"I appreciate your effort but sorry I don't like you." Woah! So that girl is confessing her love to Akashi-kun, Wow! I salute that girl for being brave. Aw how I wish that girl is the boy who confessed his love for me.

"But I'll promise, I'll always love you and take care of you." It seems like I'm wrong, she shouldn't do that to him because kneeling down and saying those words is like a beggar begging some money.

"Have some dignity." Akashi-kun said with a serious face.

* * *

I'll go home now. Just to notice, Mashiro-san didn't talk to me after that incident, well that's better than she is being bullied.

"Hiroshima-san!" This voice seems familiar. "Hiroshima-san!" Wait wasn't that Mashiro-san's voice?

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Am I really not a friend to you?"

"I don't even treat you as my friend."

"But-"

"Sorry but this is also for your good."

"For my good? Are you sure that this is for my own good?! Is this for my good if it will break my heart into pieces?!" Mashiro-san said while she is facing on the ground that makes her bangs cover her face, then suddenly some water droplets is falling on the ground one by one.

"I'm not good at making friends and I'm afraid to hurt you." I said with a calm face.

"But you're already hurting me!"

"There are still other students there that you can be friends with and won't hurt you." I leave her alone at the middle of the corridor.

* * *

_At home_

Urgg! So many things happened, I want to sleep, and I don't want to stress myself in thinking many things.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know that the Chapter 3 was more on Mashiro-san than Akashi-kun. Well so this is the Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy reading this :))**_

* * *

**Angel's POV**

It's already been a week and yet, Mashiro-san is not talking to me after what happened. Well I asked for it. What can I do?

"Alright, we will have a project and this will be worked by partners, your partner will be your seatmate." Our teacher said. "Whaaaaaa!" my classmates complained, well even me I don't want my seatmate to be my partner.

"But ma'am it is too unfair!" the one complained.

"How did it become unfair?" our teacher said.

"I'm sure that my partner will not help me, and then I'm the only one who does the works!"

"Huh? What did you say? Maybe you're the one who will not help!" the other one said.

"Be quiet! Just tell me if your partner is not helping you, then I'll be the one who will decides what will happen to him or her, the deadline will be next week." The teacher said then she quickly goes out the classroom.

"So Angel, I'm looking forward to your cooperation." Akashi-kun said.

"Same to you, so when we'll start this project?" I ask.

"Let's see, since we don't have classes' tomorrow. We will start this after the class and continue it tomorrow."

"Sure."

* * *

Ah! I wanna pee! Oh Gosh! It's coming out already!

"Sensei! May I go to the Comfort Room?"

"Ah yes you may go."

"Thank you, sensei." I said then I quickly go out the classroom and go to the C.R.

I felt water splash down to my clothes. HIYA! OH MY GOSH! WHAT IN THE WORLD?! HOW MEAN CAN THOSE GIRLS BE? I HATE THEM! HOW LOW CAN THEY BE? Throwing a bucket of water to me?!

Urg! Why are there like them in this world?! Don't they even felt guilty?! And how am I supposed to go back in the classroom? I can't go back like this.

* * *

_In the classroom_

"10 minutes have already passed and yet Hiroshima-san is not yet here, could someone go and check her?" the teacher said then everyone turn their head trying to don't have an eye contact with the teacher. There's a girl who's trying to raise her hand but it seems that she's hesitating.

"Uhm, I can!" Mashiro said.

"Ah thank you and keep it fast." the teacher said.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Mashiro's POV**

Ugh! Yuki-chan you're so stupid! Don't you remember that Hiro-chan doesn't even treat you as a friend that really hurt me. And to remember, the last time we talked was when I asked her if I'm not really a friend to her that I even called her Hiroshima-san.

Well it seems like I'm a different person at that time, No! I shouldn't think about that! I'll just keep on hurting myself if do! What's important for now is to find her! But where will I find her first? Hmmm... Ah! Maybe she's still at the Comfort Room.

"Hiro-chan! I'm lucky that you're just here! It will be really hard for me to look for you since this school is really big! And our teacher is already looking for you!"

"Ah, thank you for finding me."

"Eh? What happened? Why are you wet?" I ask and I'm really nervous.  
"There are some uneducated girls that don't know the importance of water." Hiro-chan said. She talks to me as if there's nothing happened between us.

"Ah, I'll just get your P.E uniform at your locker!"

"Ah okay thank you." After Hiro-chan said that she bowed to me.

"Ah! You don't need to bow anymore! Just wait here!" then I gave her a bright smile. I quickly run to the locker area.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Mashiro-san is really an amazing person; I didn't expect that she'll be the one who'll help me at this time, and for finding me. I can say that she's a true friend; I thought that she's like the others there that will just leave you alone.

"Hiro-chan *huff* this is already *huff* your clothles." Mashiro-san said while she's still taking her breath.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry." I said

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" Mashiro-san asked.

"For all of what I've done to you. Why did you still help me even though I'm not your friend anymore?"

"Hehe~ even we're you don't treat me as your friend you're still a human that God made which means we're siblings and for me you're still my friend~"

"Thank you." I said and I can't stop smiling because it is my first time to meet such a true friend like her.

"Look! You're more beautiful when you smile so you should try on smiling always because you always wear a serious face!"

"Well I don't really know how to act when someone compliments on me."

"Ah! You're wearing a serious face again." Then Mashiro-san makes a pout face.

"Could you stop pouting?"

"Hidouu! So are we friends already?"

"Well I think yes since it seems that you're really a true friend but I'm worried that you'll get bullied again."

"Ah don't worry about that!"

"Alright, let's go back at the classroom now."

* * *

In five minutes the class will already end. Akashi-kun and I need to talk about the project. After that I'll go home and do all of our homework. Then I'll already sleep and need to wake up early at 7:00 am. Then I'll take a bath then need to meet Akashi-kun to already start our project.

*RINGGGGGGG*

"So can we start our talking our project already? Angel." Akashi-kun said

"Ah yes so when should we start?"

"Ah let's see."

_*then they continue their conversation.*_

"Wait isn't that a little bit impossible?" I ask.

"Are you doubting me?" He asks seriously while looking at my eyes.

"Well how sure you are about this? Are you sure that I can do this?"

"I know that you can do that." He said confidently to me.

"How can you say that?" I think that it's unfair because the task that he gave to me is quiet difficult.

"If you think that it is unfair, look at this *then he gets a paper and show it to me*, this is what I'm going to do." How did he read my mind again? Should I say that he's an amazing person or a creepy person? Then I don't realize that I'm already staring at him at a weird way.

"Ah-"

"I just want to say that you really need to this, I respect you as a human but no one dares to disobey me, and don't ever oppose me again because I'm absolute." He said to me while he's staring at me fiercely. That really scared me.

"..." I'm speechless, don't know what I will say, then he already packs up his things and goes out the classroom.

"You should go home too already before it gets dark." He adds before he goes.

"Yes I'll go now." I said, I wonder what will happen in our meeting tomorrow.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed reading it!_**

**_Well I still don't know what will I write in Chapter 5 and I think Chapter 5 will be more on Akashi-kun X Hiroshima-san already, well I'm not yet sure, well who can say it can be more on someone xD, well just wait for the Chapter 5 :DD_**


End file.
